


Petriáš to zařídí

by Hanetka



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, challenge
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Petronel s Uriášem se zase jednou dostali do maléru. A jak se z něj vymotají, to bude záležet i na vás.





	Petriáš to zařídí

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím všechny zvědavé duše, které klikly na odkaz a dostaly se sem. Abych upřesnila, čeho se výzva vlastně týká:  
> Následkem Kráťuliny johnlock výzvy na téma Ke hvězdám jsem si začala pohrávat s nápadem na nebeské vměšování do vztahu Johna se Sherlockem. Zrovna mě sklátil zánět průdušek, takže sedím doma a mám trochu času, navíc kdo už v dávnověku četl moji první fanfikci, ví, že s tím trochu zkušenost už mám. Jenže… ať už to bylo horečkou nebo čím, ti moji pekelníci a andělové se mi nějak pomíchali s výzvou Petriáš, která o vánocích kroužila na facebooku, johnlock se někam vytratil a výsledkem je následný střípek. A nějak jsem se zasekla a říkám si, co dál? Tohle vypadá na kdovíkolik pokračování a já budu muset do práce a zase nebudu mít čas a zase mi to zůstane rozepsané kdovíjak dlouho a… až jsem se šla vyplakat Kráťule na facebookové rameno. A Kráťula je génius, věděli jste to? Prý: Na to by se dalo napasovat takových fandomů… Proč z toho neuděláš výzvu? Každý by si mohl napsat svoji oblíbenou dvojici!  
> Paráda. Dokonalé řešení v kostce. Takže vážené dámy a pánové (pokud tu nějaký je), tady to máte. Račte číst a kdokoli bude mít chuť navázat, na konci se přidejte.

Petronel s Uriášem stáli před Pánebohem jako dvě hromádky neštěstí. Kotníky se jim bořily v obláčcích, ramena měli schlíplá, Petronelovi zplihle visela křídla a Uriáš se poprvé od chvíle, kdy se vylíhl z pekelného vejce jako malý rarášek, styděl. Byl to příšerný pocit. Čerti nejsou na stud stavění. Hanba, lítost a kajícnost byly cítit slzami a to je voda, vážení, tu čerti zrovna nemusí. Ti jsou zařízení na pocity spojené s jiným živlem – takhle ohnivá radost, žhavý chtíč, pekelná rozkoš – a jsme u toho. Tohle je sem vlastně přivedlo. Tak dlouho se s Petronelem hádali o to, jestli je pekelná rozkoš lepší než nebeská, až se z toho oba rozpálili a jaksi to… vyzkoušeli na vlastní kůži. A teď je tu Otec nebeský seřvával na tři doby a Uriášovi se při tom honilo hlavou, že vlastně neví, kdo vyhrál. Že se ta pekelná rozkoš nějak proměnila, přetavila, rozhořela a rozjasnila v nebeskou, až si nebyl vůbec jistý, kde jedna končí a druhá začíná. Spojily se v jedno jako on s Petronelem a on si nepřál nic jiného, než aby to tak už zůstalo. Jenže… hřešit a přímo Pánubohu pod nosem, kam dal jenom rozum? Pak že je pod svícnem největší tma…

„Jak jste něco takového mohli udělat?“ hřímal Bůh otec, syn i duch svatý v jednom. Znělo to trojhlasně a tím to bylo ještě pádnější a důraznější. Oba provinilci kromě ramen a křídel schlípli ještě i uši. „Takhle znesvětit nebesa! Zatáhnout sem hřích! Uriáši, tys měl mít službu u brány nebeské, starat se o vážení hříchů lidských, a ne mi tady kazit anděla! Navíc v zácviku! Jen si svatý Petr na chvilku odskočí, a už mi tady z toho uděláte Babylón! Že vám není hanba!“

„Ale Otče nebeský,“ špitl Petronel, „přece láska do nebes patří…“

Uriáš prudce zvedl hlavu. Láska? Kdo tady kdy kčertu mluvil o lásce? Láska se s peklem nerýmuje, ta k němu vůbec nepatří a čerti ani nevědí, co to u Lucifera je! On tedy žádnou lásku necítí, ještě to tak! Jen si s Petronelem po čertech skvěle užili. A nebylo by špatné si to občas zopakovat, hm… Jestli teď s Petronelem nebude zpívat stejnou písničku, ještě ho pošlou zpátky čistit kotle nebo oprašovat knihu hříchů, o leštění Luciferových kopyt nemluvě. A toho čoudu tam! Na nebesky čisté povětří si už tak zvykl, že se mu při pomyšlení na pekelný kouř a smrad zpotilo čelo.

 „Bože všemohoucí,“ zkusil od té zatrachtilé poznámky o lásce odvést pozornost, když se Petronelovi vytratil hlas, „ty přece už z principu toho přívlastku můžeš vše. Nemohl bys tedy pro jednou přimhouřit oko?“

„Těžko! Nejsem jen všemohoucí, jsem taky vševidoucí! Přimhuřovat oko, které všechno vidí, už z principu toho přívlastku nelze,“ povzdychl si Všemohoucí nemohoucně. „Kéž by to šlo! Všechno vidím a na co všechno se musím tím pádem koukat, to radši ani nechtějte vědět! Proč jen jsem lidem nedal do vínku trochu rozumu? A andělům taky, když už na to přijde,“ zamračil se znovu na Petronela. Ten byl rudý jako malináč a vypadal, jako by se chtěl propadnout obláčky přímo na zem a možná i pod ni. Na zem… Pánaboha najednou napadlo, že by mohl snadno zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Tihle dva dostanou trest, budou chvíli myslet na něco jiného a přestanou mu tu tropit nepřístojnosti, a ještě by vyřešil alespoň jeden, jediný malinkatý problém. Ale i malý se počítá. Na velikosti přece nezáleží.

„Zrovna jako tihle dva,“ ukázal prstem kamsi dolů. „Jiskří to mezi nimi, že by mohli i peklo podpálit, všichni kolem nich to vidí a je jim to jasné, kolikrát už to vypadalo, že si konečně padnou kolem krku, a oni pořád ne a ne. Už se na to nemůžu dívat! Tak jestli vy dva dokážete, aby si to vyříkali a získali svoje šťastně až navěky, uvidíme, jestli boží milosrdenství může zahrnovat i vás dva. Mělo by vám to jít. Když jste dokázali, aby se do sebe zamiloval anděl s čertem, tihle dva by vám neměli dát žádnou práci.“

„Ale Otče nebeský,“ namítl Petronel, „na to přece my andělé nejsme školení! My se lidem nemáme plést do života. My je máme ochraňovat a hlídat a …“

„… vést k dobrému,“ skočil mu do řeči Pánbůh. „A co lepšího je, než být šťastně s někým milovaným, místo aby se oba trápili a užírali, jak to dělají už několik let? Připadá mi to jako celá věčnost. A kdybyste nevěděli jak na to, zkuste se zeptat svatého Petra. Ten má s podobnými případy bohatou zkušenost.“ Vzpomněl si na někdejší eskapády svého vrchního klíčníka s tehdy ještě čertem Samielem a celý se orosil. Zaplať já, že si tehdy vzali na mušku smrtelníky a nenapadlo je experimentovat jako tady Petronela s Uriášem, pomyslel si.

„Kteří dva?“ zaujalo to Uriáše. Pokoušet a svádět lidi, to byla jeho parketa. Když se mu do toho nebude Petronel moc plést, mohlo by to být do večera z krku.

„Tamhle,“ ukázal Pánbůh znovu. „…“

**Author's Note:**

> Tak. A tady začíná výzva. Kdokoli, kdo máte nějakou svou oblíbenou dvojici, lhostejno z kterého fandomu, lhostejno jakého pohlaví (ale měl by to být slash, takže prosím, aby se oba hlásili ke stejnému), lhostejno, jakého druhu, ať jde o lidi, mudly, kouzelníky, vlkodlaky, upíry, hobity, trpaslíky, elfy nebo třeba i jiné andělské a ďábelské bytosti než jsou první dva protagonisté, a máte chuť v tomhle okamžiku navázat a přimět tyhle dva, aby vaše oblíbence dokopali ke šťastně až navěky, hurá do toho!  
> Fantazii se meze nekladou a už se moc těšíme, co vás napadne!


End file.
